A Night in the Storm
by Lutroi
Summary: A comedy of mistakes in a stormy night. Some Shonnen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

A Night in the Storm  
  
"Come on Kenshin! How long does it take you to carry our luggage? We want to get to the cabin before dark. Or before someone will get there before us, Hahahahahahaha." "Kauro dono is very anxious, that she is. I could use some help, Sano? Yahiko?". "Yeah yeah. Oh look, there it is!" "It was nice of Gensai Sensei to let us stay in his ski hut. Hohohohohoho" "I still don't get why you had to come, fox. Or YOU!" "Ahou. I only came to settle the match between me and the Battousai. I hope you brought the chess board, Battousai." "Hai hai.." The white cold surface of snow was making it really hard for Kenshin to walk with all the bags, but he wasn't complaining. It was beautiful here. On top of the mountain the Kenshin Gumi could see the cozy looking hut. It looked inviting after walking a long time in the cold snow. The first to get to the door was Yahiko, who couldn't help himself and ran ahead. It was bolted with ice. "Ok, which one of you revolutionists wants to use his special attack to open the door?" Kenshin eyed Sano and Saito warily. "I'll do it!" Kaoru said and kicked the door open. "Ha.. How beautiful." said Kaoru as they entered the cabin. It was a wooden cabin, the floors were clean, there was fire in the fireplace, and flowers on the table. The bedrooms were on the second floor and the kitchen down the hall. "I'm going to choose my bed first." Kaoru said and ran upstairs. "Not if it depends on me" said Yahiko and rushed after her. A few seconds later everyone heard thumping and shouting from the upper floor as Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting over a bed. "Battousai!" Shouted Saito, "What about our match?" "Don't you think we should settle in first?" "I don't have time for this. I AM a working man, unlike some people I know." "But I thought you had a vacation" "Yes, but for how long? I will need to come back sooner or later, I mean, crime doesn't take vacations." And as if on mark, the door swung open and the cold air came inside. Megumi went over to the door and closed it. "Just the wind" she said and sat back in her chair. Kenshin took out the chess board and sat in front of it. Saito sat in front of Kenshin and started to set the pawns on the board. Sano and Megumi came to look at the game from the side. The noises from above went silent, apparently Kaoru won, and both Kaoru and Yahiko came downstairs to watch the big game. Suddenly, the door swung open again. Megumi rose from her chair to close the door, but into the house, came the figure of a man. Everyone jumped from their sits and reached for their swords. "Well, don't get too enthusiastic to see us" Misao's voice was heard from behind Aoshi's back. They walked into the cabin rubbing snow flakes off their shoulders. Everyone else relaxed. "I thought you said you wouldn't come, Misao chan" said Kaoru. "Well, Kauro san, we did plan to spend our vacation at Kenriu's lodge, and meet with Beshimi, Hiottoko, Shkijo and Hanya, but we couldn't find it." "The map Okina gave us is out of date" Aoshi said with his quiet dark voice. "Luckily we saw this cabin. I think a storm is about to start. I guess we'll just have to stay here" Misao jumped on the sofa. "But there's only six rooms here, and now we're eight" Yahiko pointed. "I guess we'll have to share beds then" Misao said plainly. She looked out side the window to see the sky darkening, and didn't notice the others sneaking tiny peeks at one another.  
  
Yahiko who was looking at all of them and saw the glance Kaoru gave Kenshin, and that Kenshin didn't look at her. His eyes were moving towards the direction of Sano who was looking at Megumi. Megumi's gaze was fixed on Aoshi, but Aoshi was looking at Saito who was looking towards Sano. "This is going to be a long night" thought Yahiko. Misao turned from the window and looked at Aoshi. Aoshi quickly turned to face her with his cold gaze. "We should decide on rooms." Misao said cheerfully. "Ok." Said Kaoru immediately in command. "Boys and girls separately. There will be two couples who will have to share a bed. The other four will get their own room. Misao Chan, you can be with Megu." Kaoru stopped her sentence in the middle when she saw the deadly expression on Megumi's face. "With me." She finished quickly *Well that ruins my plans of seducing Kenshin to my room* she thought bitterly and then smiled to herself *Well, I'll just have to go to his room. I'd better make sure that his alone.* "The two younger boys should share a room. That would be you, Sanosuke, Yahiko." "What?!" Jumped Yahiko "You want me to share a room with that rooster head?" "You're saying that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with that little kid? He'll kick me all night!" "Ma ma." calmed kenshin everyone. "Maybe Yahiko wants a room for himself; after all, he's not a little kid anymore." "That's right! I, MR. Yahiko Myoujin, am an adult and I demand a room for my." "Then who will share a room with Sano?" Kaoru interrupted Yahiko in the middle. "Saito? He'll probably kill him in his sleep. Aoshi? He's our guest. I think that it will be best if they will sleep how I managed it." "I wouldn't mind." Kenshin said. "I SAID THAT SANO AND YAHIKO WILL SHARE A ROOM AND THAT'S THAT!" "Ha.. Hai!" "Yosh. I'm glad that is over. Misao Chan, I will show you to our room." "Battousai?" asked Saito after the two girls left. "Hai?" "What was that?" "That was Kaoru Dono taking command." Kenshin said plainly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was quiet for now, apart from Sano's angry bitching under his breath, about why no one even considered that he should have a room for himself. "Well, Battousai" Saitou broke the silence "lets continue with the match. And will you be quiet, Ahou. If you so much reject the idea of sleeping in the same bad with the kid, you can come sleep with me." He set in front of the chess board, ignoring the many pairs of eyes that turned to look at him. Aoshi's sad gaze was turned back towards the window. Kenshin looked at Saitou bitterly and set in front of him. Sano was still blushing but caught himself and said "I'd rather sleep with a lawn mower. It'd probably be more comfortable then you." He smirked at him and walked to the kitchen. Saitou looked back at the board and thought of his next move. Only Kenshin heard the tiny sigh coming across from him. He glanced at Saitou, worried, but could see nothing in the man's expressionless face. Meanwhile Kaoru and Misao sat on the comfy bed. Misao was telling her companion about her trip with Aoshi, but Kaoru listened only with half an ear. "And then I said 'let compete to that tree' but Aoshi Sama was too busy with his thoughts again and. Hey Kaoru San, are you listening to me?" "What? Oh sorry. Yes, you were competing.?" "No, I told you- Aoshi Sama. Hey what are you thinking about anyway? You seem spaced out" Misao gave Kaoru a worried look. "Oh! It's nothing! Really" said Kaoru defensively. "It's not like you to be so quiet. There must be something really important that you're thinking about." Misao continued, not going to give up. "Let me guess. you're thinking about who would win in the big match downstairs." "I don't really ca." "I hope Himura would win! I couldn't imagine him loosing to someone like Saito." "Misao Chan, it's really not that." "Oooo! Do you think Aoshi Sama would want to play against Himura when he'll win?" "Misao Chan! Will you get serious for once?" "I wouldn't want to miss that! Wait for me Aoshi Sama! Don't start without me!" Misao yelled and ran out the door, leaving Kaoru on the bed, very confused. Misao ran as fast as she could. *Aoshi Sama! Wait for me!*  
  
Sano was in the kitchen looking for food as Megumi entered to make dinner. "Hey Fox! What are you doing here in the kitchen? Weren't you watching the game?" "It will get dark soon so I figured I should start making dinner." She said and started to cut the turnips. *this can be my chance* Sano thought to himself as he walked slowly towards Megumi. Megumi looked outside the window and saw Aoshi. He was looking to the kitchen. She smiled to herself. "Can I help?" Sano asked. "You? Cook dinner? I think it will be best if you'll go back to the living room. You'll only be in the way." She said in a mocking tone, still looking outside. "I have some talents you've never seen." Sano said softly and placed his hand on Megumi's. Megumi was a little startled by the sudden move and lowered her eyes. Megumi then raised her gaze and their eyes met. "Sano.." she said quietly as she felt her cheeks getting red. "There you are guys! Hey, if you'll get all mushy over the food, it will go bad!" said Yahiko, entering the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "You know, the best ingredient is love." Megumi's face grew even redder than before, and Sano's eyes darkened. The next thing Yahiko felt was Megumi slapping his left cheek and Sano's punch on his right cheek.  
  
Back in the living room, Kenshin and Saito kept on with the game. Suddenly they heard loud noises from the kitchen. They both looked around and found out they were all alone. "Battousai? Where is everyone?" asked Saito, a bit disappointed that no one was around. "Kaoru dono and Misao dono are upstairs. Sano went to the kitchen, and if I remember correctly Megumi dono said something about making dinner. Yahiko said he'll look for a snack and Aoshi just disappeared." Said Kenshin. "Maybe you should go check what everyone's doing in the kitchen." Said Saito with his wolfish grin. "Why?" said Kenshin "So you could cheat?" The Wolf of Mibu's grin turned to a frown. There was silence in the room as the ex-hitokiri and the ex- Shinsengumi stared at each other with hatred. Suddenly the silence broke as Misao rushed down the stairs shouting "Aoshi Sama!" "Can't leave your old man for one second, eh?" said Saitou under his breath, and even quieter "I don't envy him". "What did you say, stick face?" Misao shouted at him. "Ma ma, Misao Dono" Kenshin calmed her down "I think Aoshi just went out side for a bit". "But it's snowing hard outside! Himura, I'm going to look for him!" she run outside with God like speed. Kenshin rolled his eyes and he and Saitou resumed the game. After a few more intense moments of staring Saitou moved a piece on the bored. "Check" he smirked at Kenshin in triumph. "I don't think so" said the red head, his eyes narrowing, and block Saitou's attack. "And now you're in trouble." "But not for long, Battousai." The game got more thrilling by the minute. The pawns fought with all their might. Both Kings were in constant danger. The Queens got more vicious in every move. A few more exceptional moves and then the game subsided a bit. The two players took a breather, each in his thoughts. Suddenly the quietness felt heavy to both. They looked at each other knowing the other have the same feeling. Knowing Saitou won't say a word, Kenshin decided to speak his mind. "Saitou, no one is here and I think we're wasting our time right now, that I do". "I agree with you. Fighting each other with no one watching isn't worth the bother." "All our good moves are going to waste. I'll suggest that we'll stop and carry this later, that I will". "Alright. We will carry on after everyone is settled." And they got up, leaving the chess board as it is.  
  
Outside in the snow, Aoshi sat deep in his thoughts. He could see the house from where he was sitting. He saw thru a window upstairs the Kamiya girl and Misao sitting on a bed. He saw thru another window the kitchen, Sanosuke was there and Megumi just entered. Megumi started to cut some vegetable. She raised her gaze and saw Aoshi. Aoshi was a little startled when she smiled at him but he kept his face expressionless. *what was that? I'd better keep an eye on her* he thought. But Megumi was soon forgotten as he moved his gaze to the living room window. The Battousai was sitting with his back to the window so his red head covered almost all of it. But the person that sat in front of him was taller than the Battousai so Aoshi could see his face clearly. Saito was tensed from the game. He stared at the board for a long time, and then moved a piece and smirked in triumph. Aoshi didn't know how long he's been watching Saito. He remembered that moment in the house when Saito talked to Sano. Saito thought that no one heard that sigh but Aoshi did and understood immediately what it meant. He couldn't stay in that room anymore. He had to get outside to organize his thoughts. Aoshi gave a small sigh and the tree which he was sitting under fell on him.  
  
Misao ran outside the door and the coldness stroke her like a sword. *Aoshi Sama! Where are you?* she looked around and found Aoshi sitting under a tree, looking at the house. *I know what I'll do,* Misao thought cheerfully, *I'll surprise him!* and ran to the direction of Aoshi.  
  
Yahiko went out of the kitchen all bruised and pissed. He went to the window and saw Misao sneak up on Aoshi. "What is that weasel girl doing?" he said to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Misao climbed on the tree from behind Aoshi. She wanted to surprise him from above. She reached the top of the tree. Misao looked down and saw Aoshi sitting on the snow. *Why isn't he cold? I should've brought him a blanket.* she thought but didn't move from the tree. Aoshi looked so sad, like he always was when he was deep in his thoughts. He didn't move the time Misao watched him, like he froze, so when she heard him sigh Misao was so surprised that she slipped on the snow and fell, with the snow, right on Aoshi. *Oh no! Aoshi Sama must hate me now! What should I do?* Misao thought alarmingly. Misao was so busy in thinking what to do that she didn't notice where she was sitting, or rather on who she was sitting.  
  
Five pairs of eyes turned to look outside the kitchen/living-room widow when their owners heard Misao shout and the crush. Indeed they saw the weasel girl covered in snow, sitting on top of a pile of snow on the cold ground. The pile shook and Misao jumped, alarmed. Aoshi crawled out, a little dazed. Yahiko was approaching them laughing his ass off.  
  
"Aoshi Sama! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Do you hate me now? Oh, don't hate me! Please! I didn't mean to." Aoshi didn't hear Misao, he was too angry to pay attention to what she was saying. * I bet that everyone in the house heard the crash. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Why didn't I hear Misao climb on that tree? Guess I was too busy with my thoughts again. I should stop doing that.* Aoshi thought bitterly. "I know you like the guy, Misao, but if he says no then it means no. you shouldn't force yourself on him, you know." Said Yahiko, laughing so hard he had tears coming out. "What did you say, you little shrimp?!" shouted Misao, chicks as red as tomatoes and steams coming out of her ears. "Ikari No Kencho Giri!!!" Yahiko was flying higher and higher and landed in front of the house's front door. The door swung open and Megumi stepped outside. She rushed towards Aoshi and Misao and didn't even notice poor Yahiko on the ground under her feet. Kenshin, Saito, Sano and Kaoru came outside to see what the fuss is all about. As Megumi reached Aoshi and Misao, Misao was standing next to Aoshi with a worried look on her face, and Aoshi was coughing so hard, his lungs almost burst. "Aoshi" Megumi set next to the Oniwabanshu leader and placed a hand on his forehead "You've caught a cold it seems, you better get inside. Really girl" she turned to Misao "why don't you think before you do things. Poor Aoshi could have been hurt". Misao didn't know how to response to that. The rest approached them and Aoshi wanted to be buried under the snow again as he saw Saitou's smirk. "Come on, fox. It's not like he's fragile or something" Sano didn't seem too happy about Megumi's treatment with Aoshi. Saitou nodded and looked at Sano "You're right, roosterhead, there are a few things that can hurt him" He glanced a smile towards Aoshi for a brief moment. Aoshi couldn't help but smile a little smile himself, very little though. He felt good all of a sudden, not caring so much about what had happened, he stood up "don't worry about it, Misao" Misao's gaze shot up and she almost fell "I guess I set too long outside. I'll rest a bit inside the house." Aoshi started walking. Everyone was astounded about the long speech he just made. "I'll make you some tea Aoshi Sama" Misao jumped around him. "I'LL make some medicine tea for you. It'll cure you in a moment." Megumi walked beside him. "But what about making dinner, fox" Sano called and run to catch them. He grumbled quietly as the sentence didn't sounded like it was supposed to sound in his head. The remaining three looked as the others went into the house passing the fallen Yahiko without noticing. "You are a weird group" Saitou said not looking at Kenshin and Kauro and walked into the house. Kenshin started to follow Saitou inside. "Kenshin!" Kaoru said in a quite tone and made him turn to her. He faced her amazingly large eyes. "Yes, Kaoru Dono?" She blushed "ano. er. uh. Never mind! We should go inside and make dinner.." and she run inside before Kenshin had the chance to stop her. He sighed in relief "That was close; I better start avoiding Kaoru Dono". He went inside and picked Yahiko on the way. Inside everyone were making themselves comfortable and preparing for dinner.  
  
There was a nice homey feeling inside the house. Kenshin and Saito sat to finish the match, Aoshi was sitting on the couch with both Megumi and Misao taking care of his every need, Yahiko was watching the game, and Kaoru and Sano completed making dinner in the kitchen. But there was also a very uneasy feeling between everyone. No one really knew what to say, so everyone were really relieved when Kaoru announced that dinner was prepared. "Hey, Sanosuke, you look good with an apron! Maybe I should start calling you 'mother'? Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" "Shut up Yahiko! It's not too late to poison your plate you know!" "Yahiko! Don't tease Sano! After all, he helped me make this wonderful dinner! Sano, I truly didn't know you can cook so well." "Well, you got me." "I guess there's a lot we don't know about that Ahou. I wonder what more amazing things we'll discover." Sano gave Saito a very angry look, but all the ex-Shinsengumi did was smile at him his wolfish smile. Sano turned quickly. Misao looked at all the wonderful cuisines in awe. Megumi looked at Sano in wonder. Kenshin looked at Saito with anger. Yahiko already started eating. "Yahiko!" shouted Kaoru at the stuffed faced boy "Eh. how is the food?" Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise. "I never would have guessed that ugly cooked something so good! I bet Sanosuke did most of the work." "Why, thank you Yahiko. You say something good once in a while" Kaoru said with excitement, while Yahiko fell to the floor, a big bump on his head from Kaoru's wooden spoon. "Well, if Yahiko liked the food, then it can't be that bad!" Stated Misao and sat next to the table. One by one they sat next to the table. Sano and Kaoru on the two ends, Megumi, Aoshi and Misao on one side, and Saito, Kenshin and the knocked out Yahiko on the other side. They all looked at each other with worried looks. Although Yahiko said the food tasted good, they couldn't know with Kaoru's cooking. "What are you waiting for?" said Kaoru, a bit of annoyance creeping to her voice. "Kenshin! Try the food!" "Oro?!" the poor rurouni was taken by surprise and almost fell from his chair. As he settled himself he glanced around the table. All eyes were focused on him and the ex-hitokiri nearly fell again just to avoid the eyes that seemed to drown him with their anticipation. *Well, I suppose I have no choice. Everyone's waiting.* Kenshin picked up his chopsticks. *I mustn't hurt Sano's and Kaoru Dono's feelings, that I can't.* he lifted a pickled beet. * I should use all of the patience I gained while training the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with Shisho to not give away the true taste!* Kenshin took a deep breath and quickly placed the beet in his mouth. Everyone around the table almost popped with curiosity and looked at Kenshin. "Oro? This is delicious! Kaoru Dono! Sano! The beet is great!" Everyone relaxed and started eating. A little bit of color crept to Kaoru's cheeks. Suddenly Misao spat and shouted in discuss "Argh! That is horrible! The Miso soup tastes like old socks dipped in vinegar! Sanosuke!" she turned to face the roosterhead "Are you trying to poison us?! That was THE worst." "Misao Chan! That's enough!" Kaoru's shout made everyone jump. All looked at her with astonishment. Kaoru, feeling everyone's eyes on her, blushed and in a low voice said "Sano made the beet, I've made the rest." "That explains it." Said Misao and launched for the beets. "Hold it right there, Misao Chan!" snapped Kaoru and snatched the pot with the beets. Her anger covering her embarrassment. "I don't want this dinner to become a fight! I want a nice normal dinner! Now, sit down and eat from EVERITHING! Not only from the beets!" Everyone looked at her with surprise. Kaoru blushed again and sat down. The rest of the dinner went silently except for one incident when Yahiko woke up and found out that they've finished the beets. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After dinner they moved to the living room to relax. It wasn't long before Aoshi said "I'm feeling ill. I will go to bed. I'll be on the forth room on the left." And went upstairs. "Aoshi Sama! You want me to tuck you in?" Misao called after him but Aoshi just went faster up the stairs. Misao rose and went upstairs. Everyone heard a door slam. "Well, I guess I'll go to sleep as well." Megumi Said. They all agreed, said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Kaoru went to the first room on the left. On the door next to it was a big sign saying 'Kenshin's room'. Kenshin's face was worried. "I don't remember writing that." but everyone's eyes were fixed on him that he just sighed and entered the room. Saito went to the room next to it. Megumi entered the fifth room. Yahiko went to room six and a grumbling Sano followed.  
  
In the fifth room. Megumi was right about to put her Yukata on when she noticed Misao sleeping in her bed! "Weasel! What are you doing in my bed?!" To that Misao immediately woke up and looked angrily at Megumi. "Don't call me 'Weasel'!" "What are you doing here!!!?" "I wanted to sleep next to Aoshi Sama's room. I've already moved your things to Kaoru's room." "You WHA.?!" "I'm going back to sleep." Said Misao and fell back to the bed. Megumi tried to shake her, and even kicked her, but the Weasel girl didn't budge. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts, Megumi sighed and went to Kaoru's room.  
  
In room one, Kaoru sat nervously on the bed. *I wonder if he got my note* she thought. The door opened. "Ken. Megumi san?!" she looked at Megumi with surprise and disappointment. "The Weasel kicked me out of my room. I'll sleep here." She put her yukata and went under the covers.  
  
In Kenshin's room, Kenshin, already in his yukata, stared at the note in his hands. 'Come to my room, I'll make sure my room-mate isn't around' it said, no signature. Kenshin smiled to himself. "The hand writing is so bad it can only be Sano. I knew it." he mumbled to himself.  
  
In room six, Sano sat on the bed and thought. *She went into room number five. I'll wait a little and then make some excuse.* out loud he shouted "Do you mind stop jumping on the bed! I'm already feeling nausea from Kaoru's cooking!" Yahiko ignored him and continue jumping on the bed. "Fine!" he got up "I'm going to get a glass of water or something." And left the room and went into Megumi's room. Inside a big surprise waited for him.  
  
Exactly when Sano closed the door to Megumi's room, Kenshin opened his and went towards the sixth room quietly. Suddenly he heard shouts from the first room, it made him jump and he dropped the note and couldn't find it. "You're taking all the blankets baka! Move over!" that was Megumi dono "Stop pulling it! You're shoving me off the bed! Megumi, I can't sleep like that!" And that's Kaoru dono. Kenshin walked backwards, still looking for the note. "Then go find yourself another bed. I wasn't even supposed to be with you. Go to Misao's bed. She's asleep already and won't bother you" Megumi shouted. "Fine! I'm going!" Kaoru shouted back "if anyone comes looking for me, send him to room number five. And. I hope the bed bugs won't give you a hard time!" "Oh no! She's coming out!" Kenshin shivered and decided to leave the note. He quickly went inside room number six.  
  
In the room next to it, room number five, Sano approached the bed, quiet as a cat. He could see in the dark room Megumi sleeping. The blankets rose with each of her breathings. *Hee hee, this is gonna be great!* he thought and jumped into the bed. As fast as lightning, he jumped out and looked with astonishment at Misao. Misao looked at Sano with surprise, then embarrassment, then recognition, then with uncontrollable rage. "Hey! You pervert! What do you think you're doing here?! You stupid Chicken!" *I have to think of something fast! Think! Think! What is a Weasel doing in the Foxes den? Not that! Think about what to say in a situation like that!* "Sorry Weasel, I have a bad habit of walking in my sleep." *that's the best you can do?* Misao stared at him for a long time, but then nodded and said "Okay. Just don't wander in here again." And went back to sleep.  
  
In room number six Yahiko was jumping on the bed. *It sure takes Sanosuke a long time to drink water* he thought. The door opened. "About time! What took you so long?" Kenshin stared at Yahiko agape. "You?! You've sent me that note?!" "Huh? Kenshin? What are you doing here? What note?" "Eh. never mind. Just came to say goodnight. Where's Sano?" "He went to drink a glass of water. Sure takes him a long time. Why?" Kenshin blinked. *Maybe Sano meant I'll meet him in the living room, though he did write 'in my room'. Oh oh, Yahiko is looking at me funny. I better respond.* "Eh. I wanted to wish him goodnight as well." He said and smiled inwardly.  
  
Quietly, Sano closed the door of Misao's room. *So where is that Fox?* he pondered *let's see. If she was in that room, and Misao came from that room, than she must be in. That room!* He opened the door and instantly a sword was at his throat. "Oops! Sorry Saito. Didn't mean to wake you up!" he slowly backed off giving him his best innocent smile. Saito looked at him with a weird expression. Sano did a quick calculating in his head and went into the room next to Saito's one. Saito went out into the hall and looked after the rooster head. Then he looked down and noticed the note that was laying on the floor next to his room. He picked it up and half smiled as he read it. 'Come to my room, I'll make sure my room-mate isn't around'. *With such bad hand writing it can only be Sano.*  
  
Aoshi was half asleep when he smelled a familiar smell of nicotine. He opened his eyes and waited to see the source of the smell knowing it was Saito. *But wait a minute. Saito wouldn't make so much noise, bumping into thing, while sneaking into a room*. He waited until the person was close and lunged at him holding him around the neck. "Oops." said a chocked voice "wrong room again. Sorry Aoshi, didn't mean to wake you up". "Sanosuke?" the Oniwaban leader stared at him for a while "You don't smoke." Sano sniffed his sleeve "That damn Saito! I have his stench all over me." Aoshi's mind jumped into many conclusions. "Saito? You've seen him tonight?" "Yes. But not for long!" "I see." There was an awkward moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin wished Yahiko goodnight and went to the hall. *I'd better go check if Sano is in the living room* He thought. Suddenly, through the corner of his eye, he saw the door to Kaoru's room opening. *Oh no! Forgot about that!* Kenshin used his god-like speed to get to the living room before the door finished opening. *Well, I don't see Sano here, but I'll wait here for now until Kaoru dono will go away.* he thought and settled in the shadows.  
  
"Well, I was on my way out." Sano backed off slowly. Aoshi kept staring at him until he closed the door. "Feh. What a strange guy."  
  
Kaoru slowly and quietly closed the door to her room behind her. She moved as quiet as she could but annoyingly, her feet made the wooden floors crack just a little that to Kaoru's ears sounded like thunder. She almost jumped out of her skin when Aoshi's door opened and she saw a figure steeping out. She couldn't go back to her room since Megumi would give her a long speech about waking people in the middle of the night, so she tried to move over to the living room but wasn't fast enough. "Jo-Chan?" "Sanosuke! What were you doing in Aoshi's room?" "I thought it was Megumi's room. I need her to check my hand. Do you know where she is?" "Yeah, she just kicked me out of my own room! She's so insensitive!!" Kaoru held her fists so tightly she shook. "Calm down Jo-Chan. Now you have an excuse to pick a bed with whoever you want. For example you can sleep with Kenshin" he nudged her knowingly. She blushed and punched him causing a big bump on his head. *But he's right* she thought and got all googly inside *I'll just wait until Sano will go to sleep*. She smiled widely and said "Good night Sanosuke, I'm going to Misao's room. Megumi would be in that room". She pointed and went into room number five.  
  
Sano was about to finely get into Megumi's room when he heard a quiet cough behind him. He turned to see his redhead friend wearing a concerned expression. "You didn't really mean for Kaoru dono to come sleep in my bed, right?" "What?! Where did you come from?" "The living room! Waiting for you!" Kenshin sounded angry. "Waiting for me?" "You didn't kick Yahiko out of your room so I figured you would be here." "Wha. What? What the hell are you talking about?" "The note! The note you've sent me" Kenshin was almost shouting. "Shh. Shut up Kenshin. You'll wake everyone. Come on. Let's go have a cup of tea or something". Sano went to the kitchen and Kenshin followed with relief.  
  
After they left a door opened and Saito's head peeked out. He thought he heard his precious chicken head but saw no one. He decided that now was a good time to pay a visit to room number six. He opened the door just to see Yahiko standing on his head on the bed. "You?!" he said "you've sent me that note?!!" "What note? Will you all stop coming here and ask me about stupid notes in the middle of the night? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" "No, I can't see you're trying to sleep. Where is the Rooster head?" "You too? I don't know. He went to drink a glass of water half an hour ago." Saito's eyes flashed gold and he left the room with out saying a word. "How rude. He didn't say goodnight."  
  
Saito stood in the hallway and studied his situation. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. *The room that Rooster Head went into was Aoshi's room, how could I not see it before? Am I getting old? That brat said Sano went to drink water half an hour ago. Drink water indeed.* Saito stood in front of Aoshi's room, ready to burst into the room. *Now now, we mustn't let our emotions take over us. We will sneak inside and surprise them before they'll notice us.*  
  
Aoshi, for a long time, tried to sleep. He couldn't, for the illness and his gloomy mood kept him awake. *Oh, I'm so beautiful that it hurts. My aching heart. The one I love doesn't notice me and right now he's probably with that annoying Rooster-head. I can still smell Saito's cigarette coming off his white jacket. I'm doomed to live a life of loneliness and desperation.* The door opened slightly and Aoshi realized that the smell wasn't only in his mind. *It's probably that Sanosuke again. Did he came to mock my pain?* Out loud he said "Wrong room again, Sanosuke? That excuse won't work twice. Now go away, I'm tired. I couldn't sleep since you woke me up." "I see." said a deep voice. "He's not here. Good. Than I won't bother you." *That voice!* Aoshi turned, but the door was already closed. *Come back! I thought it was. and then it was. Ohh, now I'm more depressed then I was before.*  
  
Misao went into Aoshi's room to find him fully awake and waiting for her. She ran to him and he hugged her. "You've waited long enough, Misao my love. You are an adult now and we can finely be together forever." "Aoshi Sama" she sighed and he slowly came closer for a kiss of love. "Misao Chan! Misao Chan!" Aoshi's mouth moved but weirdly Kaoru's voice came out and Misao was shaken out of her dream. "You've interrupted a very important part Kaoru! I'll make you pay for this!" "Calm down Misao Chan! You have to go." "Where? Why?" "To Megumi's room. She wants to discuss Aoshi's health with you." Kaoru pushed her out of the room. "And don't forget your toothbrush." She threw a toothbrush at Misao and slammed the door. Misao stood there confused. "Why does SHE want to ask ME about Aoshi Sama? I'll just go ask him myself". It didn't make much sense but Misao went to Aoshi's room anyway. She was extremely worried; she didn't noticed where she was going until she bumped into a wall, in front of Aoshi's door. It said with an annoyed tone she knew pretty well "Stupid Weasel girl". "Weasel.Grrr.. He called. God damn.. I'll kill.Kencho Giri!!!" Misao jumped, claws prepared and teeth sharp, on Saito. It didn't seem to bother him. "What were you doing in Aoshi Sama's room?! You psychotic cop!!!" "None of your business. Weasel." The vein in Misao's head popped and her eye twitched. "Weasel... Grrr. urge to kill, rising. Kyaaaa!!!" She jumped on him again. He just pushed her away. "Annoying" he said, and walked towards the living room. Misao sniffed at him and turned to Aoshi's room.  
  
Inside his room Aoshi was curios about the commotion right out side his door. He got up wearily to check what was it all about. He opened the door and saw Misao. "Aoshi Sama" she cried out happily. Aoshi immediately closed the door. *I don't have power to deal with her now*. He went back to bed.  
  
The door closed in her face; Misao didn't know what to do. *He's probably very sick and didn't see me.* she thought and opened the door widely. "Aoshi Sama! I was here, you didn't see me. You must be very sick. Do you need anything? Anything at all? You want me to make you Gramps' medicine?" The thought of the green bubbly goo called medicine in Okina terms made Aoshi's stomach turn. He turned to Misao angrily. "Get out now!" "But Aoshi Sama." "Now!" "Okay! Boy, you must be really sick. I'll go call Megumi. I'll be right back. Wait for me Aoshi Sama." "Misao, there's no need to.! God damn it, she already left! Arge, if my aching heart won't kill me, she will!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The storm was raging in the mountains making it hard for the chariot to ride on the way to the cabin. The figures inside tried to maintain their cheerfulness with not much success. It was a long cold ride, but soon it'll all be over. "Faster Princess!" shouted the driver at the horse. "We must get to the cabin before we'll freeze to death! You can do it!" The chariot dashed off like the wind on the road to the cabin.  
  
Back in the house, Misao burst into room number one in tears. She jumped on the bed, shaking Megumi awake. "Megumi San, you have to help Aoshi Sama! He's very sick. He's hallucinating!! He's going to die! Help him! Please!!!" "Calm down girl! You're exaggerating. He is a very strong man and will survive this little sickness until the morning. There there." Megumi petted Misao's head comfortably. "Just lie down here and relax. Hey! Not too much. Don't fall asleep. Arge!" Misao was fast asleep in Megumi's arms. "What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
Sano and Kenshin were busy in the kitchen. Sano looking for cups for the tea when Kenshin pulled out a Sake jug from the bottom drawer. "Kenshin! Sake in the middle of the night? Isn't it Gensai's Sake?" "Lighten up, Sano, don't be so serious." "Wait a minute, me refusing to Sake? Forget Gensai, bring it on!" Kenshin smiled happily and placed two Sake cups on the table. They started drinking. Five minutes later, Kenshin was already spilling nonsense out of his muzzle. "You know Sano, *hic* there are many beautiful flowers in the world, but the most beautiful one is right here in this house. And you know, *hic* there are many beautiful birds, but none compare to the one I'm talking about." Sano smiled at the silliness of his friend and the innocent expression of love towards Jo-Chan, and decided to play along. "So. You fancy one of the residents, eh." he winked. "That person is very lucky." Kenshin blushed red and giggled. "S..Sano, you're embarrassing me." "Kenshin, you're acting like a little school girl." *We never talk about thing like that. What should I say?* He thought about giving him an advice from his experience, or lack of experience, in relationships. "Don't be shy; you should just go to that person and." He never finished his sentence, because the minute Kenshin heard the word "go" he leaped across the table into Sano's lap. Now it was Sano's turn to blush. He was too shocked to move and was quite taken aback when Kenshin came closer. They were both startled when a voice from behind said, "What a surprise. I turn my back for one second and you jump on him, Battousai." Saito stood at the door, his wolfish eyes shining with rage aimed at the puzzled pair in front of him. "And you" his gaze shifted to Sano "don't look so dumb! You've been playing with everyone tonight!" "What the hell are you.?" Sano started but Kenshin barged in. "Really Saito, you had plenty of chances to make a move. So don't be upset I was smart enough to strike first. Now leave us alone." "Kenshin" Sano said "I don't know what you're." "I'm not going anywhere. Just get off him and we'll settle it once and for all." "Listen" Sano got up pushing Kenshin away "I don't want to interrupt your little conversation." "Saito, look what you did. Sano come back here!" "He doesn't want you Battousai, that's obvious!" "May I have a word.?" "We WILL settle this now, Battousai, over the match we had long ago." Saito said and pulled the chess board out of his pocket. "Suits me fine!" They set next to the table, both determined to win. Sano stood there agape. *What the hell are they talking about? Are they really.* A blush covered his entire face. "Now you listen up! You better stop this right now, 'cause I'm not into this." "Shut up Sano!" They said in union. "This is important!" Said Saito while Kenshin said, "This concerns your future!" and they started setting the pawns. "That's it, I've had enough!" Sano said to the empty air. "I'm outta here!"  
  
Megumi's mind was working fast to the sounds of Misao's soft snoring. She was still curled up in her arms. *She's fast asleep. I think I can move her now. With her out of the way, I can go safely to see Aoshi.* She moved Misao and quietly left the room into Aoshi's room.  
  
Sano stormed out of the kitchen, and thought to himself. *Those stupid morons! How DARE they treat me like that?! Wait a minute, I'm alone and it's the perfect opportunity to pay a visit to my doctor friend. Finely I know what room she's in, I can't miss now.* He went up to room number one. *Okay, take a deep breath* He opened the door cautiously and walked in on his teepee toes. There, on the bed, Megumi was fast asleep. *I shall wake my love with a kiss. And make it dramatic.* He closed his eyes and leaned closer to his sleeping beauty. Her muffled voice said, "Hmm. Aoshi Sama." *Aoshi Sama?* Sano thought and opened his eyes in alarm. "YOU?!" "What? YOU AGAIN?!" Misao jumped out of the bed and kicked him across the room. "I knew there was something funny about you! What on earth were you doing?!" "What are you doing in Megumi's room?! Where is she?!" "She was here a moment ago. None of your business! Get out!" She drew her knives out. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm going." He said and backed out of the room. *What a tiring night. And I haven't accomplished anything. I'm going to bed.* He went back to his room only to find Yahiko building a snowman from the bed covers. "That's it! I've had enough! I'm going to sleep in the living room!" and stormed out. "What did I do?" thought Yahiko and carried on with his master piece grumbling.  
  
Megumi stood in Aoshi's room and was stunned by the scene reviled before her eyes. Aoshi was sitting next to the window, gazing at the storm outside. He looked so beautiful. Megumi approached him slowly and noticed his sad eyes. "You look so sad." Megumi whispered. "Even Ninjas can be sad." He said with a despaired tone. "Is there anything I can do?" "Look at the snow. It's so beautiful and tranquil." "Yes" "Yes" There was an awkward pause. Aoshi turned to Megumi. "I'm like the snow in a storm. So beautiful and tranquil from the outside, but on the inside, there's a storm. I feel so lost and poor. Nobody understands me and my." he kept going on describing his long life and miserable self. Megumi started thinking to herself *How annoying, he just goes on and on. How could I fall for this guy? He's so boring and self centered. I should shut him up.* ". and when I was eighteen, I." He stopped talking because Megumi had her arm around his face when she hugged him. "It's okay Aoshi" she comforted him "There there, just relax." Suddenly the door burst open and an angry Misao appeared. "Are you trying to choke Aoshi Sama? Is that what you came here for?" "No. I'm comforting him." Megumi said with a soothing voice. "Oh" Misao's face relaxed and brightened. "Can I sleep here too? I don't like sleeping alone, and this rooster-head is bothering me all the time."  
  
Finely, after many arrangements Sano managed to find a comfortable place to sleep. He closed his eyes and was drifting into a dream. He was sitting on the dojo steps minding his own business. *Damn. All I wanted was some food. Where are those guys?* when someone knocked on the gate. "Who are you?" "How do you do? I'm a peddler from Tama; I have some unusual medicines called Ishida powder. My name is Fujita Gorou." *Wait a minute, that's Saito. What does he wants?* "Hey Saito, I won the match! The deal was for you to leave Sano for me!" Kenshin appeared suddenly. "I don't honor deals with cheaters like you!" said Saito. "You just don't know how to lose" "Cheater!" "Loser!" Sano turned in his sleep. *These guys just won't give up. Shut up!!* "Cheater!" "Loser!" Sano opened his eyes and saw Kenshin and Saito arguing above him. "Cheater!" "Loser!" "What the hell! Are you guys still on that?" "There was a tie, Rooster. You have to choose once and for all."  
  
Kaoru was sitting on her bad in front of an empty page. "How should I rephrase that note so Kenshin will understand that he needs to come to this room, and still make it tempting and mysterious? I wonder why he didn't understood the first note." She heard voices from the living room and tried unsuccessfully to ignore them. "How can I think with all that racket! I'm going there right now to give them a piece of my mind!" and she left the room. Out side she met Yahiko. "How come you're still up? You're just a kid. You need to go to sleep early." "Don't talk to me like that! I'm not a kid. I, Yahiko Myoujin, can't work on my master piece with all that noise. I'm going there right now to give them a piece of my mind!" "Me to!" "Misao chan, you're up too?" Misao, Megumi and Aoshi stood in the hall. "Aoshi Sama needs his rest and those idiots are shouting so laud that the neighbors will call the police." "What neighbors?" asked Yahiko. "Never mind that! It woke us all up. So lets go there right now and give them a piece of our mind!" The angry-gumi marched to the living room.  
  
"You cheating lying scum!" "You big headed loser!" "Get away from me! Both of you!" Sano shouted and looked around for a place to hide. He noticed the fuming bunch. Kaoru was practically gnashing her teeth. "Look what you did! You woke everyone up with your stupid unrelated arguments!" "Kenshin! What's going on? Why are you holding Sano like that?!" "O.Oro?" "Great, Battousai. Everyone is up and it's all because of you." Aoshi approached Saito "How could you, Saito? Is it because I shouted at you? Now I need to close myself in a room and let the storm rage." "Oh shut up! No one cares about you and your whining" "Megumi San, don't talk like you know anything. You've never been there for Aoshi Sama. You don't know him like I do. Aoshi Sama, what are you saying?" "What do you mean 'I don't know him'. He's a boring, whining, depressed man who thinks the world revolves around him! He's bad like the rest of them." Sano felt he had to say something "I've been looking for you the whole night, fox, and now that I've finely found you the whole atmosphere is ruined. The truth is." "The truth is, rooster head, that you've been flirting with me the whole night with that stupid note you left. That note." Everyone stared at the note is Saito's hand. Kenshin snatched the note "That note was for me! Sano left it on my bed!" "I didn't write any stupid notes. It's not my style." "Ah. I. I left you that note Kenshin." Kaoru blushed. There was a heavy silence. Everyone stared at everyone, mad and embarrassed. "You're all stupid" said Yahiko. Suddenly the door burst open. Inside came four dark characters. "Who are you? I didn't invite anyone to my house!" said an angry Dr. Gensai, and a vicious looking Ayame and Suzame glared at everyone. "Chief Uramura! Arrest these trespassers!" Chief Uramura came in with nasty handcuffs.  
  
...In the police station. "Okay, the situation is this" the chief of police knocked his club to his palm irritably. "Since we arrested twelve criminals who tried to take over Kyoto and all of Japan, we have only six cells left. So we'll need to divide you into some pairs." The eight characters stared at each other with despair.  
  
Owari. 


End file.
